Fountain of Mirth
by shadowjack12345
Summary: Another prompt from tumblr "In a Fountain". So I submit this little funny story, at least I hope it is, lighthearted and fluffy, with a hint of minor naughtiness. Enjoy!


**Fountain of Mirth**

**Another prompt, this time 'In a Fountain'. Let's go!**

Raven had tried to resist. She really had. And considering that she spent a good portion of her life devoted to restraining impulse and controlling emotion, the fact that she had failed on this occasion showed just how tempted she had been. In front of her stood a huge, ornate fountain, the centerpiece of the Jump City Park. And in the fountain itself, soaked from head to toe, stood Beast Boy, spluttering.

"W-what the hell, Rae?! What was that for?" he cried. Raven thought for a moment but in the end could only shrug: she honestly didn't know. Beast Boy had leaned over the edge, trying to see his reflection in the water. He had been right next to her... it would only take a tiny nudge to send him off balance and...

*SPLASH*

So there he stood, dripping wet, still up to his knees in the water, staring incredulously at the demoness who only shrugged and smiled.

"I'm... sorry, Beast Boy. I really am, I have no idea what came over me. I'll go see if I can find a towel or something..." WIth that, she turned and walked away, no longer trying to hide her amused smile. She didn't know why she had pushed him but she was certainly entertained by it. Her amusement vanished when a green tentacle wrapped around her waist and dragged her backwards before lifting her up and depositing her in the fountain. She struggled to her feet, flipping her sopping wet hood back out of her face and turned an angry glare on the laughing changeling.

"There ya go, Rae: we're even now!" he hollered, still laughing. Raven growled but was forced to admit she had deserved it. She moved to step out of the fountain when she felt water hit the back of her head. She turned incredulous eyes on the green boy.

"Did you just splash mfflpppthth?" she asked, her question garbled by the water scooped into her face by Beast Boy.

"Sure did, Rae!" Then Beast Boy stooped to repeat the gesture. Raven ducked the water and, in a fluid motion, scooped up some water and sent it flying into Beast Boy's face, choking his laughter. To her amazement, when he regained his breath he resumed laughing - then made to splash her again. She responded in kind. The next ten minutes were a blur to Raven, though the feeling of joyous abandon remained with her. For that time, she ceased to be Raven, serious and sullen mystical member of the Teen Titans. Instead she was Raven the girl, playing in the water with her friend. Later it occurred to her that she hadn't once thought to use her powers to win the "fight". The pair of them were exhausted after their game, still standing in the water and breathing hard. Beast Boy was leaning on his knees for support while Raven leaned on the column in the middle of the fountain, heedless of the water still raining down on them, though it was light enough to be disregarded. She held her free hand up in surrender.

"I give Beast Boy! You win," she panted. Beast Boy grinned without speaking, raising his face to look at her. He had planned to gloat but what he saw stole his breath away: Raven was still standing with one hand on the column, now standing straight and pushing her hair back out of her eyes. Water drizzled down from above but larger drops ran down her face. His gaze was irresistibly drawn to follow their course as they met her leotard. Only then did he realise another effect of the water: her already snug garment now adhered to her skin closely, so that he could now make out her navel and the outline of her underwear. His gaze ran down her legs, also with water running down them. His gaze snapped back to her face, her mouth still hanging open as she breathed and her eyes finally opening to look at him. How had he never noticed how bright they were?! Raven was confused now. In the time it had taken her to close and open her eyes, Beast Boy had transformed from a grinning idiot to a blushing, stammering idiot. As she pondered, here eys involuntarily followed a water droplet as it dropped from his chin. Her eyes widened a little: his wet costume clung to every contour of his body, outlining his wiry musculature. She didn't stammer, but she did join Beast Boy in blushing. They both spun around, facing away from each other. Beast Boy began yammering.

"I'm sorry, Rae, I didn't mean to check you out but the water was running down and I watched it and I can see your bra a little bit and you're so pretty and I just looked for a second and I didn't-"

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled, breaking into his speech before he asphyxiated. She had caught the bulk of what he had said and it left her reeling. Pretty? "I'm sorry as well, Beast Boy. I also... let my eyes wander," she admitted with no small difficulty. Beast Boy's brain almost imploded. They stood there for a moment more, mortified but for some reason unwilling to leave. Beast Boy finally voiced the impossible notion that had appeared in their minds.

"So... Raven. You maybe wanna go out some time?" he asked, still facing away.

"I would like that," Raven answered, not turning to face him. They both smiled for a moment and then spoke over each other, giving rapid farewells and leaping from the fountain. Raven teleported home while Beast Boy flew. The people who stood around the fountain stood gobsmacked - three of them in particular.

"What the heck just happened?!" Cyborg shouted. Starfire, mouth agape only shook her head.

"I think," Robin started. "I think Raven and Beast Boy are going out," he said. Still in denial, Cyborg's metal hand lashed out and flung Robin forward.

*SPLASH*

**There we are, just a little funny story (I hope).**

**-Jack**


End file.
